


Making a Mess

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 1000 words, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Flirting, M/M, Nail Polish, acetone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael paints Alex’s nails
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	Making a Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Than Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184085) by [BlaiddDrwg1982](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982). 



“Will you stop  _ squirming _ ?”

“I’m not!”

“You totally are! It’s almost like you don’t trust me or something…”

“Of course I  _ trust _ you; I just… don’t want you to…”

“What? Make a  _ mess _ ?”

Alex felt his cheeks beginning to flush but he smiled almost shyly as he gazed into Michael’s sincere eyes. When Michael looked at him like that, it was hard not to just melt into a puddle of goo. It was childish to feel that way but Michael just had that effect on him.

“Come on, Alex,” Michael’s voice was gentler now. “Just relax and be patient.”

He sighed and rolled his shoulders, trying to relax as Michael held his hand in his left, palm down. Alex wanted to flex his fingers but didn’t as Michael brought the tiny brush of the nail polish to his nail.

His movements were slow, delicate, methodical. He was so careful to keep it neat and even, away from Alex’s cuticles. If his hand slipped, he’d take a cotton swab with acetone on it and wipe the excess polish from Alex’s skin.

Alex hadn’t painted his nails in years, wasn’t even sure why he was doing it now but he’d found the black polish in an old box and Michael had become very excited to see it. Alex hadn’t thought twice about it until a few days later when he’d been making out with Michael on the bed in the airstream and Michael had taken his hand, kissed his fingertips then asked to paint his nails.

They were still on Michael’s bed when he’d used his telekinesis to bring the polish (that he’d clearly taken from Alex’s), acetone and cotton swabs to them.

Alex couldn’t help staring at the look of concentration on Michael’s face, like he wanted to make it absolutely perfect. He smiled to himself but was still grinning when Michael looked up and their eyes met.

“See? I’m not making a mess,” Michael stated, a smirk on his lips.

“Not yet,” Alex replied.

Michael’s hand slipped and the black polish blemished Alex’s skin. He picked up the swab, licked the excess acetone from it then brushed it over the polish. Alex chuckled to himself.

“What?” Michael asked, mock surprise in his voice. “That was your fault for distracting me.”

Alex held his tongue until Michael finished with his thumb nail. When he took a moment to pause and examine his handiwork, Alex reached over with his free hand and touched Michael’s cheek. This caused him to look up at Alex.

“I was laughing at the idea of kissing you if your mouth is going to taste like nail polish remover,” Alex confessed.

“You were thinking about kissing me? While I’m painting your nails?”

“Guerin, I’m  _ always _ thinking about kissing you.”

Alex leaned closer, his lips almost touching Michael’s before he diverted and kissed his cheek then his neck followed by his earlobe.

“Hey!” Michael pouted. “Careful, I almost spilt it all over my sheets!”

“It’s not the worst thing we’ve done to your sheets…”

Michael turned and tried to return Alex’s kiss but he dodged his affections and Michael laughed before catching Alex’s other wrist in his grasp. They were both giggling as they each looked into the other’s eyes.

“I’m sure we’ll do much worse in future,” Michael agreed. “These sheets have seen better days…”

He moved closer, his lips almost touching Alex’s as his warm breath teased Alex’s skin.

“I’m still not kissing you,” Alex replied.

Michael’s jaw dropped in indignation and he lifted Alex’s still unpainted hand to his lips to kiss each of his fingertips. Alex laughed and tried to pull away as Michael grabbed the bottle of acetone, popped the lid which rolled away across the floor.

They playfully wrestled with the open bottle as Michael tried to pour a hint of liquid onto Alex’s fingertip only to miss completely. The acetone slipped down Alex’s wrist and Michael immediately tried to lap it up with his tongue.

“Guerin, stop!” Alex gasped through tears of laughter while trying to keep him at arm’s length.

Michael dropped the bottle onto the floor, the liquid spilling and the smell began to overpower both of them. Michael was used to it, Alex was out of practice. They both got to their feet and Michael wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist.

“I forgot how strong that smell is,” Alex coughed.

“Maybe we should take this outside into the fresh air?” Michael suggested.

He threw the door open in a bid to let some air into the small trailer. Alex grabbed Michael’s hand, guided him outside and took a deep breath.

They turned and looked at each other; Michael’s eyes feasted upon Alex’s body and suddenly felt disappointed that his actions had left Alex with only one hand decked in black nail polish. He reached for him, took both of Alex’s wrists into his hands and held them up to examine his work.

The spilt acetone had splashed onto the already polished nails and Michael’s heart sank.

“Serves me right, huh?” Michael asked as he brushed his thumb over the now speckled nail.

Alex shook his head, freed one hand from Michael’s grasp and placed it upon his cheek. He urged Michael to look into his eyes and he smiled lovingly at him.

“All this means is you’ll have to come home with me, help me shower to get all this acetone off my body… being as thorough as you possibly can… then we’ll start again,” Alex said to him. “And I’ll love it because I love you, I trust you and we won’t sit on my bed to do it.”

“Oh?”

“That’ll come after…” Alex wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck. “Once the polish is dry and I can  _ do  _ things with my newly painted nails, put them in places you love to feel them…”

Michael held back a whimper, leaned forward to place a kiss to Alex’s neck but was surprised when Alex turned to meet him halfway. The acetone lingered on his breath but it was okay, it was Michael’s unique taste and Alex wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
